


The Golden Rule

by Eyeslikeacat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeslikeacat/pseuds/Eyeslikeacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Hogwarts there is a rule stating that students must not be out of bed at night. The rule has existed for a very long time and as should be expected, the Marauders will always find a way to break it.  (wolfstar is very subtle but it exists, this is mainly a gen fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post! An unedited version is also on my tumblr. Also yes I know I am terrible at titles...  
> Enjoy!  
> http://croatoanmary.tumblr.com/post/131911714987/marauders4evr-so-back-in-the-eighth-grade-a

The rule had been re-shaped many times over the years. It had been phrased in different ways with words having been switched around and omitted. There had always always students who tried to bend and break it, in particular, four Gryffindor boys who we all know far too well.

The boys had never had any intention of respecting the rule. The marauders would sleep when they CHOSE to sleep, not when they were told to. Even as they got older and adjusted to the ideas of sleep being a good thing and the fact that just because you shared a room with your best mates did not mean you had to talk with them 24/7, they still wanted to mess with the rule as much as possible.

In their seventh year, the idea of the loophole to end all loopholes came in the form of Remus not wanting to escape the warm cave of his blankets. He claimed to be able to “feel the cold in his bones” and even Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn’t worth leaving his bed for. Now that Sirius and he shared his bed every night, it was even harder for any of them to get him to move. He would make some sort of comment about how the bed smelled like his boyfriend, which earned him pillows tossed by Prongs and Wormtail. He silently added the pillows to his blanket cave.

“Sorry Prongs, if you expect me to go to class today you’ll have to take me in this bed.”

“Oh? You think I won’t?” the other boy said, raising an eyebrow. Remus waited with a grin, anticipating how James would tackle this problem because in the years they had known each other, James Potter had never once given up on something.

Sirius had been shooed out of the room because he kept wiggling his eyebrows and making comments to and about Remus and “wasn’t helping”. He and Peter were sent down to DADA ahead of the other two boys.

With no effort at all, James Wingardium Leviosa’d Remus and his entire four poster bed a few inches off the ground and wordlessly walked him down the stairs and through the common room. They somehow made it through the portrait hole, Remus wondering for just how long Prongs could keep this up. Somehow they made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just in time, with James’ explanation being something about Remus and his supposed laziness (which none of their classmates believed). Remus soon fell asleep and woke up at the end of the lesson with his hair temporarily charmed purple.

Late that night the boys followed James’ example and levitated their own beds down the stairs, through the common room and one by one out of the portrait hole. They chatted loudly as they lay on their beds, maneuvering themselves towards the kitchen. Sure enough they ran in to professor McGonagall, who had just turned a corner and in a moment of surprise, spilled her tea all over the floor.

“What on earth are you boys doing up that late? And levitating your beds! Do you realize the things you could damage? Paintings? Suits of armour? Merlin forbid you lose control and fall through the floor!”

“Ah but professor-”

“It is late-”

“but as the rule says, students must be in their beds-”

“which we are.”

“We would never want to break any rules-“

“and we are so focussed that we won’t bump in to things!”

“We are in our beds so you can’t argue with that-”

“and we are practicing magic while being in our beds!”

McGonagall stared at them for about three minutes before finally speaking.

“I want more tea. I am going to get more tea and a few biscuits and I might take away points if I see you boys again tonight… But for now, you are seventh years, just don’t let any of the other students see you.”

With that she walked away, clearly trying to supress her laughter. The boys high fived all around. They had finally found their way out, all because Remus Lupin liked his bed and James Potter never gave up.


End file.
